mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Schubert Six
The Schubert Six is a vehicle in Mafia. Design When introduced, the Schubert Six serves as a mid-range late-1920s/1930 car between the Bolt Model B and Falconer, described as appearing very similar in design to the Falconer, although several differences may be noted, most notably the car's range of body colors (red, white and black). Other distinctions of the Schubert Six from the Falconer include a wider rear window, a split rear bumper, and two running board-mounted spare tires on both sides of the car (as opposed to one on the driver's side of the Falconer. A police version of the car, known as the Schubert Six Police, serves as the primary police vehicle of choice for the Lost Heaven police around 1930, being distinguishable by its white and black Lost Heaven police livery, and the addition of a siren, which the player will not be able to use. However, the car's body texture is also unusually similar to that of the Falconer, and features only one spare tire on the driver's side. The car appears frequently on the street during the storyline (when permitted) up until A Trip to the Country (when it is replaced by the Schubert Extra Six Police), and also appears standard in Free Ride in the "City - Small" map. Performance Both the Schubert Six and Schubert Six Police share the exact same attributes in performance, as indicated below from the Carcyclopedia: * Weight: 1,346 kg * Power: 46 HP (34 kW) * Maximum speed: 60 mph (100 km/h) * Engine: Six cylinder * Swept volume: 3179 ccm * Gear box: Three speed Translated into performance in gameplay, the car, as mentioned earlier, is a mid-range model circa 1930 that is generally speedier than the Bolt Ace and Bolt Model B but slower than the Falconer (albeit lighter). Among the whole range of cars in the game, however, the Schubert Six, like the aforementioned cars, will eventually end up being eclipsed by newer, faster models. The car's resilience to damage is fair, being able to withstand damage from its own speed, but fares more poorly in high speed crashes with faster vehicles. Availability Although the civilian version of the car is unavailable at the start of the storyline, the Schubert Six Police appears earlier, specifically, during the taxi driving segment of Running Man (set in Autumm 1930). The civilian version only begins to appear as part of scripted traffic during the car chase in Ordinary Routine (also set in 1930), and becomes available to the player during Fairplay (set in 1932), when the Tommy Angelo is taught how to lockpick one by Ralph and is allowed to drive one; the car becomes common during the mission, but will eventually be crowded out by newer models, disappearing as a traffic vehicle beginning You Lucky Bastard. Trivia *The car is seemingly based on the Chevrolet Standard Six series sedans. Gallery Schubert Six Front.jpg|Schubert Six Front Schubert Six Rear.jpg|Schubert Six Rear Schubert Six Police Front.jpg|Schubert Six Police Front Schubert Six Police Rear.jpg|Schubert Six Police Rear Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Vehicles in Mafia